Blog użytkownika:Biedrona003/Nasza tajemnica?
Rozdział 1 Dom Marinette -Mar wstawaj! -Oj Tikki jeszcze 5 minut. Proszę! -Nie ma czasu masz tylko 30 minut, a 5 minut to u ciebie rok! -O jejciuniu 30 minut -Spokojnie dziś ja Cię ubiorę :D -Skoro chcesz? Tikki przygotowała dla dziewczyny koszulkę z Biedronką, czarną Marynarką, czerwone leginsy z dwiema kropami na kolanach oczywiscie czarnymi kropami oraz czarne adidasy. -Tikki nie uwazasz, że zabardzo Biedronkowato? -Mar nie znasz sie na modzie, a teraz siadaj bo jeszcze włosy! -Dziewczyna usiadła, a Kuami lub jak kto woli kwami (choc to niepoprawna wersja)rozpuściła jej włosy -Mar wyglądasz wspaniale. Adrien się zakocha od razu -Dziekuje Tikki, a teraz choć bo mam tylko 10 minut W szkole, Mar podeszła do 3-ójki przyjaciół -Hejka -Cześć Marinette. Odpowiedzieli hórem -Wow Mari wyglądasz wow. Powiedział z rumieńcami na policzku Adrien. -Heh dziękuję -A no własnie Mariiiiii nieusiadłabyś dziś z Adrienem i wg do końca szkoły? - A dlaczego? -Bo ja i Nino jesteśmy razem i no wiesz! -O jejku pewnie,że się zgadzam i czm nic nie wiem?! -A no bo tak -Mar spoks ja tez nic o nich niewiedziałem do dziś. A no i witam nową sąsiadkę w ławcę -Uff to chociaż tyle i tez witam witam Po lekcjach Mar i Adrien sami -Hejka Marinette może poszłabyś ze mną do kina dziś o 17.00 -No okey, ale przyjeżdżasz po mnie :D -Wow nie tylko wyglad, ale i charaktere się zmienia, no ale okey. Pasuje mi taka Marinette pomyślał. Około 16 do dziewczyny przyszedł Czarny Kot jak zwykle. -Witaj My Lady -Witaj Kocie dzis nie mam czasu -Wiem -A skąd? -Widziałem Cie z jakims chłopakiem to podsłuchałem -Oj nieładnie nie ładnie Kiciu -Noi ci z tego Dziewczya cały czas próbowała ładnie ułozyć włosy,aż w końcu -Czekaj ja to zrobie -Ty Kocie? Co ty o tym wiesz -Wiem jak wygląda piekna dziewczyna. Chłopak rozpóścił jej włosy Rodział 2 -Wow Kotecku miałeś racje znasz się na włosach -Oczywiście ja zawsze mówię prawde, ale powiem Ci, że wyglądasz pięknie. -Kotku bo sie zarumienie. -To rumień się bo wtedy wygladasz powalająco. Dziewczyna zaruieniła się -No dobra nie przeciągam bo zaraz ma po cb przyjśc, więc dozobaczenia Księżniczko -Dozobaczenia Kocie Jakieś 10 min póżniej do drzwi dzwoni dzwonek -Dzieńdobry ja przyszłem po Marinette -Witaj chłopcze juz ją wołam. Marinette ktoś po ciebie przyszedł -Już idę mamo! Dziewczyna zeszła po schodach -Hejka Adrien -Cześć Mar wyglądasz szałowo -Nie przesadzasz czasem!? -Oj nie nie -No dobra może już pojedziemy? -A tak tak chodź. Stwierdziłem, że chyba się przejdziemy co ty na to? -Okey, ale uprzedzam, że jestem łamagą :D -No to trudno juz Cie asekuruję :D Nastolatkowie rozmawiali i smiali się aż doszli do kina, gdy juz mieli wchodzić do sali rozległy się krzyki, a Marinette i Adrien powiedzieli jednocześnie. -Zaraz wracam! Gdy się schowali przemienili się i byli juz na miejscu akcji -Witaj My Lady -Tak tak czesć Kocie -Wiesz może z kim dziś walczymy -Tak walczymy z Kasebil -Czyli jakas laska noi nie bo ta nazwa jest naprawde dziwna ((((Bo nie umiem wymyślać imion)))) -Na to wyglada.Wiesz juz moze, gdzie jest akuma -Myśle, ze jest w bilecie, którym zawija ludzi -No dobra no to działamy Biedronka i Czarny Kot użyli swoich mocy w trakcie bójki Bidra oberwała biletem w głowe okazało się, że niebył za miekki -Biedra nic Ci nie jest?! -Nie nic takiego.((((Ale czy napewno okaże sie dalej)))) -Mam nadzieję Po dłuższym czasie pokonali Kasebil, więc Biedra wszystko naprawiła, a potem oboje wrócili do siebie jako normalni ludzie. -Nic Ci nie jest Mar -Nie nic jest dobrze -No to skoro nieuda nam się oglądnąć zadnego filmu to chodźmy do parku na naszą ławkę -Naszą ławkę?????? -Tak to ta, na której siedimy zawsze, gdy się spotykamy -Ach to ta ławka no skoro tak bardzo chcesz to chodźmy -No to idziemy Gdy byli w parku zaczeli chlapać się wodą z fontanny po skończeniu zabawy poszli do ławki, ale gdy Mar chciała usiąść zasłabła. -Mar co się dzieje? -Nic poprostu słabo mi. -Chodźmy do twojego domu -No dobrze chodźmy W domu Mar. -Dobrze, że twoich rodziców nie ma. - �� -A tak właściwie to, gdzie oni są -Pewnie pojechali po jedzenie bo jutro wyjeżdżają na pół roku do Włoch -Po co? -Nie mogę o tym mówić -No okey. Jak się czujesz? -Jak widać mogę już chodzić :D więc raczej mozesz iść. -No dobra, ale jak się źle poczujesz to dzwoń o każdej porze -Dobrze obiecuję Rozdział 3 Gdy Adrien wyszedł do Mar przyszedł Kotek. -O Hej Kocie -Cześć jak wyszła randka? -Yyy to nie była randka, znaczy nwm czy dla niego to była randka -No to powiesz co robiliscie lub, gdzi byliście? -W kinie, ale niewyszło! -A to czemu? -Bo WC sobie nie odpuscił. -Byliście w tym kinie co Kasebil -No tak? -Nic Ci się niestało niewidziałem Cie tam?! -Kotecku spokojnie. -No dobrze. Rozmawiali tak dłuższy czas, aż wkońcu Kot zapytał. -Wiesz co Mar widze to od dawna, ale niechciałem się pytać? -No mów o co chodzi? -Po co Ci tyle zdjęc Adriena? -Kocie to dla mnie za drażliwy temat -Mi możesz zaufać -Uchhhhhhhhh, bo wiesz.. Adrien bierze mnie tylko za przyjaciółkę, ale ja czuję coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. -Czujesz do niego coś tylko dlatego, że jest modelem? -Nie on jest; miły, inny niż inni modele i Chloe i zawsze mi pomaga. -Okey to zróbmy układ -Jaki????? -Zproś go do parku i jeżeliCie pocałuje to będziesz musiała namówić Biedre żeby ona pocałowała mnie, ale nie w policzek czy czoło. -No dobra, ale wiesz, że to niemożliwe. -Zobaczymy :D -No dobrze, a teraz idź bo skoro mam go zaprosić to musze się wyspać czyz nie?! -A no właśnie jak się uda to o 23 Biedronka będzie na wiezy Eiffla, a jak jej nie będzie to znaczy, że nie wyszło:D -Dobrze Księżniczko:D Następnego dnia już po szkole(Leniwa Gosia) Mar i Adrien. -Hejka Adrien -Cześć Mar o co chodzi? (Ta wcale nie wiesz :D) -Może byśmy dzisiaj poszli do naszego parku o 18? -No okey spotkamy się na miejsu. -No to do zobaczenia Około 17.50 Marinette jest juz gotowa i wychodzi do parku, a w parku widzi chłopaka na fontannie -Cześć. -Witam wyglądasz olśniewająco. -Dziękuje Obydwoje spędzili wieczór rozmawiając, aż wkońcu chłopak zbliżał się do Mar by ją pocałować, aż w końcu ich usta złączyły się w 10 sekundowym pocałunku. -Adrien? -Muszę iść dozobaczenia -Tak paaaa? W domu Mar -Tikki skąd Kot? -Może umie czytać w czyichś myslach czy coś Roździał 4 Dziewczyna czekała, aż do 22.30 naszczęście wyszła z domu niepostrzeżenie bo jej rodzicejuż wyjechali. W jednym z zaułków przemieniła sie i pognała na Wieże, a tam juz czekał. -Jednak się udało co?!Powiedział z chytrym uśmieszkiem -No tak udało im się, a teraz to co Ci obiecałam -Raczej Mari -No tak!? Bohaterowie całowali się 20 sekund -My Lady mam pytanie -Jakie Kocie? -Kim jesteś podpowiedz chociaz trochę. -Chodzę do Collège Françoise Dupont Biedronka juz szła -A do której klasy? -Ostatniej gimnazjum grupy A W domu Adriena -Ona chodzi ze mną do klasy -Tak na to wychodzi, ateraz dawaj Camembert Chłopak dał ser Plaggowi ser i usiadł przy Biedroblogu koleżanki Mar -Kim ona jest?Oby to nie była Chloe! Chłopak zaczął oglądać każdą dziewczynę po kolei oprócz Mar bo ona jest za spokojna. -Nie ma takiej dziewczyny z oczami fiołkowymi, a włosami ciemnymi jak niebo wieczorem -Jest! -Kto? -A kogo ominołeś?! -Mar, ale ona jest za delikatna -Mam plan!Jutro w szkole sprawdze czy jej Kuami Tikki jest w jej torbie jak tak to wiesz?! Następnego dnia ciągle z Adrienem.Własnie jada do piekarni rodziców Mar. Ale za lada tym razem stała Mar -O hej Adrien co Ci podać? -Zdam się tym razem na twój gust. -No dobrze to dwa croissant jeden z czekoladą, a drugi z truskawką :D -Wow -Co? Nielubisz -Uwielbiam jesteś niesamowita. Może pojedziesz ze mną do szkoły? -No okey, ale weznę plecak Dziewczyna wzieła plecak, ale dziś Tikki była w kieszeni od marynarki Mar. -No to jedziemy! :D W szkole do dwójki pobiegła Chloe i przewróciła Marinette -Chloe! -Tak tak to ja mój Adrienkuuuu -Mogłabyś uważać na Marinette przyjechała ze mną! -Oh z tą yh idiotką?! -Nie idiotką tylko moją przyjaciółką. -Och tak to żegnam!!!!!! -Mar nic Ci nie jest jest dobrze dzięki, ale chodźmy na lekcje Na lekcji Plagg podleciał do torby Mar, ale tam nikogo nie było, więc na przerwie Plagg powiedział to Adreinowi. -Mar nie jest Biedronką -Trochę szkoda bo kocham obje! -Heh Romeo się znalazł -Dziś pójde do Mr jako Kot i spytam czy zna tożsamośc Biedry?! Około 23 Mar poszła się umyś bo stwierdziła, że Kot już nieprzyjdzię, więc z łazienki wyszła w bardzo skromnym ubraniu, a na łózku siedział Czarny Kot, którego nie zauważyła. -Witaj Marinette. -Kocie co ty tu robisz? -Odwiedzam Cię -To ja sie może pójde przebrać. Dzieczyna szła do łazienki, ale Kot zablokował ją. -Kocie to mało zabawne -Przepraszam, gdy jestes w tym stroju to poprostu niemogę się powstrzymać Kot zaczął zblirzać się do dziewczyny -Kocie!!! -Mar spokojnie? -Wiesz, że kocham innego. Dziewczyna szrpała się i kazała wyjść mu z pokoju, wtedy Kot się opamiętał. -Yyy Mar wybacz ja niechciałem. -Wyjdź ztąd rozumiesz. -Dobrze, ale czy znasz tożsamość Biedry? -Tak znam, ale nigdy się nie dowiesz, a teraz żegnam!!! -Jutro przyjde o 18 -Niewiem po co!!!!! -Zobaczysz Rozdział 5 -Tikki co on chciał zrobić? -Oj Mari, ale ty jesteś slepa -Ale o co Ci chodzi? -On kocha i ciebie i ciebie jako Biedronkę -Wiesz jestes śpiaca i do głowy przychodza Ci głupie pomysły, więc może chodźmy spac jutro Poniedziałek Następnego dnia w szkole -Hejka Adrien, gdzie Nino i Alya. -Dziś nie przyjda i jutro też -No trudno, to może usiądziemy razem jak zwykle -Wiesz może nie dziś -Co się stało uraziłam Cię jakoś, jak tak to mi mozesz powiedzieć?! -Nie Mar to nie twoja wina tylko moja -No skoro tak to trudno, ale nie odpuszczę Na lekcji Mar i tak nidała za wygraną bo usiadła z Adrienem. -Marinette chciałem siedzieć sam!? -Tak wiem, alechce Ci pomóc -Niestety tego niemogę Ci powiedzieć -No dobrze -A teraz odejdź z tąd!Poiedział delikatnie krzycząc na dziewczynę -No dobrze, ale nie musisz na mnie krzyczeć. Dziewczyna wybiegła z sali do łazienki z łzami w oczach.Oczywiście WC skorzystał z okazji -Witaj Marinette! -Witaj ((((Wc)))) -O dziś jestes Niewzruszona. -Tak tak i mam zdobyć miracolous -Tak moja droga Dzieczyna miała na sobie strój Biedronki tylko, że była biała w czarne kropki,ona poszła do klasy, gdzie były juz lekcje -Marinette! -Jestem proszę pani!!!!!!!!!11 -O niewszyscy uciekac do domu już!! -Cała klasa uciekła oprócz Adriena on się schował i przemienił. Gdy wrócił juz był z Niewzruszoną -Marinette przestan wiem, że tam jesteś -Nie ma tu żadnej Marinette, ale za to ja zemszczę się na tobie za wczoraj -Wiem byłem głupi chcę Cię przeprosić -Zapuźno -Przypomnij sobie nasze wspólne chwile i pocałunek z Adrienem Nagle dziewczyna zamiast Czarnych oczu miała fiołkowe, ale nie na długo bo walczyła z akumą -Tak Mar walcz dalej, a teraz powiedz, gdzie akuma I w tej chwili podleciała tikki -Dziś Biedronki nie bedzie niepytaj czemu!!!! Dziewczyna znowu wróciła -Kocie akuma branzoletka od Ciebie -Dobrze Mar wydostanę Cię I znowu wróciła zła Marinette -O jakie słodkie Kizia chcę uratowac swoją Marinette Po długiej walce Kota, chwilami Mar i Niewzruszonej udało się oczyscić akumę i naprawić wszystko -Mar ja niechciałem -Wiem Kocie, ale to nie twoja wina tobie zawsze wybaczę przeciez wiesz -To czyja niech ja tylko dorwę tę osobę On oczywiście niewiedział, że to jego wina jako Adriena. -To przez Adriena. I w tej chwili Mar zemdlała, więc Kot zabrał ją do jej domu. Gdy się budziła był juz sobą -Adrien co ty tu robisz? -Kot mi kazał tu przyjść -Co no nie zabiję go poprostu! Rozdział 6 -Przestań wiem, że przeze mnie byłaś opętana -No wiesz niektórzy mają trudne dni, a ja była nachalna -Nie byłaś chciałaś mi pomóc, a ja byłem okropny to moa wina -Ale powiesz mi teraz co się stało? -Poprostu jestem na siebie zły dowiesz się zaniedługo -No dobrze -A teraz dozobaczenia ifajne zdjęcia!! -Co jak, gdzie dzięki paa Około 18 Kot przyszedł do Mar. -Cześc Koteczku -Hejka Mari -Myśle, że chcesz pogadać o Biedroncę prawda -Tak masz rację nadal nie wiem kim jest!? -Wiesz do jakiej szkoły i klasy uczęszcza?((((Jakbyś niewiedziała)))) -Tak wiem -Co chcesz jeszcze wiedzieć -Czy wie kim jestem, czy mnie kocha??? -Nie i raczej, ale jeszcze tego nie wie bo jej uczucia są hwiejne -A i jeszcze jedna śmieszna sprawa przez chwilę myślałem...... -No co? -Że ty nią jesteś!!! -Bardzo śmieszne hahahahaha -Czyli jednak nie :( -Niestety -Adrien chce się jutro z toba spotkać oraz Nino i Alyą w Parku o 15 -No okey -Żegnam Kiciu -Dozobaczenia Następnego dnia w parku -Heja wam co robimy dzisiaj?! -Chcieliśmy pograć w kosza. Powiedział Adrien\ -No okey ja z Alyą, a ty Adrien z Nino -Ale wiecie, że to nie fair -A no tak przecież przegracie chłopaki :D -Co my napewno -To taka ekipa jest okey co nie?! -No okey Po dłuzszej grze chłopcy przegrywali -Nino musimy wygrać -Wiem Adrien Niestety chłopcy przegrali, a Marinette podczas sarpaniny ((((oczywiscie przyjaznej)))) o piłkę z Nino upadła i zdarła kolano. -Nino to dziewczyna mógłbyś uważać -Sorry nie chciałem -Nic mi nie jest to tylko noga. -Oj jest -Nie nie jest Wtedy chłopak powiedział jej do ucha -Co ja teraz powiem Kotu on mnie rozszarpię -Och no dobra ja juz pójde do domu Rozdział 7 Adrien odprowadza Mar do domu -No, więc Marinette jak tam noga? -Y no dobrze, przeciez to tylko skaleczenie jest :D -No wsumie to tak. -Wiesz mam takie pytanko?! -Wal śmiało :D -Jak długo i dobrze znasz Czarnego Kota? -Zrobił zdziwioną minkę. Y no wiesz znam go tak jak by był moim bratem, czyli jak sie domyslasz dość długo. A ty jak Biedronkę?! -Tak samo jak ty tylko, że jak siostrę. -Acha to coś nas łączy. -Tak heheh. -O już jesteśmy trochę szkoda. -No tak, ale jutro przecież widzimy się o 5 rano wkoncu wycieczka na 5 dni -A no tak zapomniałem o niej. Może usiądziemy razem bo Nino siedzi z Alyą, a nie chce siedzieć z Chloe.? -Okey może pogadamy o czyms ciekawym. -No to do jutra. W domu Adriena. -Plagg nie mogłem Ci powiedzieć bo byłem z Mar, ale ona rusza sie jak Biedronsia. -No tak, ale ona mówiła, że nią nie jest, a Tikki u niej nie było -No tak, ale to przecież nie dwiwne, że chcę ukryć swoją tajemnice. A Tikki moze sięchować tezw torebce i kurtce. -No niby tak. A no własnie dawaj CAMEMBERT -Juz Ci daje i odrazu jak zjesz idziemy spać. Chwilę potem już spali.Następnego dnia w szkole. Obok autobusu -Hejka Mar musimy pogadać. -y to może w autobusie -No okey W autobusie. -No to o czym chcesz gadać :D -Bo Czarny Kot prosił....... -No mów!? -Bo on mówił mi swoje przypuszczenia i on chcę znac prawdę -Ale jaką prawdę?! -On chce wiedzieć czy napewno nie jesteś Biedronką Nastała cisza -Mar powiedz czy to prawda?! -Nieważne -Czyli, że mi nie powiesz?! -Nic Ci nie powiem. Dzieczyna się obraziła i po godzinię zasneła i przez przypadek zasneła na ramieniu Adriena.On to zobaczył i ją okrył kocem i powiedział szeptem -I tak wiem kim jesteś Po 2 godzinach dotarli -Mar nadal się gniewasz -Oczywiście Pani -Dzieci będzie was dwoje w pokoju chłopak i dziewczyna. Już was dobrałam Chloe i Kim, Alya i Nino, Marinette i Adrien, Alix i Ivan -No o fajnie bedzie mnie teraz dręczył o Biedronkę W pokoju Marinette ma zły humor z 2-óch powodów -Mar czy jesteś zła o to, ze mamy razem pokój -Tak i nie. Tak tylko dlatego, że będziesz mnie dopytywał. -A nie? -Bo Kot mnie nie będzie odwiedzać. -O co zakład przyjechał z nami -Co, ale wychodziło by na to, że ty wiesz kim on jest -Bo wiem Rozdział 8 -Ale on Ci powiedział -No tak -A mi nie, a niby się przyjaźnimy -Bo wiesz on niechce, się pokazywać żadenej lasce bo i tak juz ma problemy w prawdziwym życiu -No okey niech będzie, a teraz chodźmy spać -No to dobranoc My... znaczy Mar -No dobranoc? Następnego dnia uczniowie mogli chodzić po lsie sami. Więc Mar poszła z Adrienem -Więc powiesz mi czy nie -Niewiem. A powiesz mi dlaczego tak myśli -Bo ogladał twoje zdjęcia i porównywał je z Biedry i widział jak sie ruszasz -Achaa. A powiesz mi czy ja znam Kota w życiu?? -Tak -Jak dobrze -Bardzo -A jak dużo starszy jest ode mnie -Chodzi do tej klasy co ty ale która grupa tego nie powiem -Szkoda Chłopak zaczał zbliżać swoje usta do jej, ale ona mu nie pozwoliła -Nie przykro mi. -No dobrze -Powiedz Kotkowi, że gdy przyjdzie pora to pozna tożsamość ukochanej -Dobrze -Ale napewno nie jesteś Biedronśą -Napewno :D Nadszedł dzień powrotu oczywiscie akurat, wtedy WC tez wrócił. Bohaterowie walczyli z akumą długo. Kot mocno oberwał i miał ranę na ręce. A wtedy Biedra zawołała. -Kocieeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! Ale tego Kot nieusłyszał. Więc zabrała go do siebie od razu po rozprawieniu się z akumą, gdy Kot wstał zobaczył Marinette. -Mar, gdzie ja jestem, co jest z Biedronką? -Nie bój się jestes u mnie, a Biedronce nic nie jest Paryż znów jest bezpieczny -To dobrze, ale juz pójdę. Około 20 Mar zadzwoniła do Aly, azwkońcu powiedziała cos co zaskoczy was wszystkich -Alya jutro powiem Adrienowi, że go kocham -Okey będę tam z toba -Nie ja chce sama -Wow co za zmiana Okey. -Pa -Pa Następnego dnia po szkole Mar z Adrienem -Adrien chcę Ci coś powiedzieć -No mów :D -Bo ja ja Cię kocham ?! -Och Mar, jak Ci to powiedzieć. Jeszcze niedawno czułem coś do ciebie, ale kocham trochę bardziej inną.Mar odbiegła, a Adrien zawołał -Przepraszam W domu Mar. Dziewczyna płakała nieodbierała telefonów od nikogo -Tikki co ja sobie myslałam, że on jest inny, ale on poprostu nie umawia się z gorszymi -Napewno tak nie jest, ale skoro juz wszystko wieszto może dasz szanse Kotu -Masz racje zaraz ma patrol pójdę tam -Zrób tak zaczyna zawsze nawiezy Eiffla Dziewczyna pognała na wiezę i siedział tak smutna, aż przyszedł Kot -Witaj My Lady -Cześc Kocie -Coś się stało? -Nic takiego -Ja Cię wysłucham -Byłam głupia kochałam kogoś kto interesował sie sobą -Kto taki? -Nie chcę o nim mówic -No dobrze -Kocie chcę Ci dac szansę W tej chwili Kot pocałował Biedronsie. -Przepraszam. -Za co? -Za to, że Cię odsuwałam od siebie -Nic się niestało Biedronsiu -Dziękuję ((((Dziewczyna coś sobie w tej chwili przypomniała)))) -No tak, ale chcę wiedzieć kim jesteś -Kocie musimy sie sami dowiedzieć -Skoro tego chcesz to Okey -Nie smuc się Kocie, kiedyś się dowiesz -No okey to do następnego spotkania -Pa Kotku :D Rozdział 9 W domu Marinette -Tikki!! -Co się stało Marinette -Kot powiedział do mnie Biedronsiu?! -Tak jak zwykle czemu Cię to dziwi -Bo jak tak teraz myśle to tylko jedna osoba tak kiedyś rzy mnie mówiła o niej zdrobniale -Ktooooooo?! -No właśnie tego nie pamietam D: ((((Ale jak się domyślacie to jesttttt niepowiem potem się dowiecie)))) -Oj Mar mar -Moze jak jutro wstanę to sobie cos przypomnę. -No więc chodźmy spać Dziewczyny poszły spać. Następnego dnia u Marinette. Do piekarni wszedł Adrien -Hejka Mar -Cześć -Słyszałaś, że Czarny Kot i nasza Biedrońsia są razem -((((W tej chwili Mar sobie przypomniała, że Adrien tylko tak mówi o Biedrze))))A ty skąd wiesz???!!! -Wiesz kumpluję się z Kotem. A co tobie Biedronka nie mówiła. -Mówiła. -No to spoksik. -No to co chcesz kupić? -Croissonty z truskawką -No okey. 2.50 -((((Chłopak dał pieniądze ispytał))))Może pojedziesz ze mną do szkoły -Wiesz co nielubię jeździc autami wole chodzić pieszo -To pójdziemy razem odwołam auto -Nie musisz -Ale to nie była proźba -No oky tylko pójdę po plecak. Dziewczyna poszła po plecak i byli juz na dworze -Ma mam pytanie -Wal śmiało -Ostatnio jesteś trochę przygnębiona czy to przeze mnie -Co nie nie nie -To czemu? -Wiesz tego nie mogę powiedzieć nikomu -Co to za tajemnica -Moja -Heheheh. Mar moze poszłabys ze mna dziś na randkę -Wiesz na randkę nie bardzo, ale przyjacielskie spotkanie -A czm nie randka??????? -Bo wiesz mam chłopaka. -Wow Mari szybka jesteś -yy o co Ci chodzi? -Wiesz jeszcze tydzień temu mówiłas mi, ze Ci się podobam -Możemy nie wracać do tego tematu. To o której i gdzie -Y o 18 w parku tym naszym -Oki doki Po szkole w domu Mar -Ych jakja nielubie Adriena -Jeszcze niedawno byłas w nim zabójczo zakochana -Póki niestwierdziłam, ze on mysli tylko o sobie -Oj Mar -A wiesz co jest najgorsze -Niewiem -To, ze Adrien jest Czarnym Kotem -Skąąąąd ty wiesz?????? -Bo tylko Adrien i Kot maja to samo zdrobnienie Biedronki -Ojjojo czyli już napewno znasz prawdę -Czekaj czekaj co znaczy JUŻ -To, ze od samego poczatku wiedziałam kim jest -Coooooooooooo -Wiesz Mar chodźmy bo zaraz masz spotkanie z Adrienem W parku -Hejka Mar' -Cześć -Co tam słychać? -A nić ciekawego a u ciebie -No oprócz tego, że hce wiedzieć kim jest twój chłopak to nic -Nie musisz tego wiedzieć -A to czemu? -Bo już nie jesteśmy razem -Co to za zmiana -Moja -Adrien ja wiem -Ale co? -Znam twoją tajemnicę -Mar, ale jaką tajemnice o czym ty mówisz???? -Wiem, że to ty jesteś Czarnym Kotem -Ale skąd ty to?! -Wiesz tylko ty i Kot mówicie Biedrońsia -O kurcze, ale Mar nie mozesz nikomu powiedzieć -Spokojnie wiem. -A czyBiedronka już wie -No tak bo to ona to powiedziała mi -Czyli teraz tylko ja nie wiem kim ona jest -Na to wyglada Rozdział 10 -To paa do jutra W domu Adriena -O kurcze jak ja mogłem się tak wkopać -No ta ale daj ser -No masz, a teraz chodźmy na nasz patrol Marinette -Tikki kropkuj!!!!! Marinette idzie na wieżę Eiflla do Kota -Hejka Kocie -Witaj Kochanie -Muszę Ci cos powiedzieć -Słucham -Nie mozemy byc razem -Co, ale dlaczego -Bo jesteś egoistycznym i samolubnym modelem -Dlaczego tak myślisz Biedrońsiu -Bo Cę znam Biedra sobie poszła, a Kot wrócił do domu. Natępnego dnia z Mariette wszkole -No nie Adrien do mnie idzie -Hejka Mar -Cześć i nie mów do mnie Mar ani Mari -No okey -To czego chcesz -Pewnie wiesz i to nawet od samego początku prawda -Tak wiem -Ale czemu mi nic niepowiedziałaś -Bo bo ych i tak niezrozumiesz Dziewczyna uciekła. Po szkole do Mar dzwoni mama =Hej Kotku -Cześ mamuś -Mamy dla ciebie i złą i dobrą wiadomość -To zaczynaj od dobrej -Wracamy jutro po 17 -A ta zła -Emil wraca z nami -No nie nie nie wierze, ale czemu -Bo jego rodzice wyjeżdzają daleko i nechcą brać go ze sobą -A gdzie będzie mieszkać -U nas -No bez jaj .Pa -Pa Dziewczyna była bardzo zła Rozdział 11 -No niewierze, on musi tu wracac?! -Kim on jest Marinette? -To jest mój ex, który mnie zdradził -No to masz przechlapane Do Mar przyszedł niespodziewany gość -O hejjjj Kocie -Cześc Mar -Mozesz wrócić do prawdziwej postaci Chłopak tak zrobił -Marinette czemu Biedra uważa mnie za egoistę -No nwm pomyśl. -No, ale ja nadal nierozumiem -Po I Jesteś modelem Po II Jesteś przyjacielem Chloe A po III uważa, że podrywasz kazdą, którą napotkasz!!! -Woooooow, niewiedziałem, że moja kariera ma wpływ na mój charakter, a to, ze znam Chloe to nie znaczy, że ją lubie, a to ostatnie to nieda się zaprzeczyć. -No własnie -Mar, powiedz chociaż jej tożsamość -Okey mogę ((((O nie Mar czy ty powiesz mu prawdę))) Ci dać wskazówkę -No tak tak -Jutro bedzie miał rozciętą noge miedz kolanem a stopą. -Ale jak ja to zobaczę -Będzie w krótkich do tego różowych spodenkach -Zdziwię się -Bardzoooooooooo. Ale tylko jutro będziesz mógł to zobaczyc rozumiesz -Tak rozumiem -No, a teraz leć Nastepnego dnia u Adriena ((((Podejrzewacie co sie stanie)))) -Adrien twój ojciec chcę Cię widziec -Juz idę U ojca -Adrien dziś niestety będziesz w szkole dopiero na 4 lekcje -Ale tato(((( Ciekawe która lekcjato w-f)))) -Nie ma ale masz sesję i chiński -No dobrze Z Nathalie -Nathalie, który mam W-F -3 Adrienie -No nie -Widzę, ze Ci zależy natej lekcji -Bardzo -No ale tym razem Ci się nieudauciec przykro mi W szkole 1 lekcja wychowawcza -Dzieci zmiana planu lekcji. 1.Lekcja wych. 2.Francuski 3.Historia 4.W-F i 5.Biblioteka -Jest tylko 5 lekcji. Powiedział klasa hórfem Przerwa przed lekcją 4. Adrien wchodzi do szkoły -Mar czekaj -Tak -Czemu wszyscysą jeszcze przebrani wstroje oprócz cb -Bo zmieniono plan i teraz będzie W-F -Jest zdążyłem -No niestety Lekcja Adrien szuka ukochanej o chwili widzi rózowe spodenki, ale nie może zobaczyc twarzy więc podchodz blizej i widzi Maaaaaaaaaaaar -Maaaaaaaar?! -Ciszej Adrien -To to jednak ty -Tak ja, ale to i tak nie zmienia mojego punktu widzenia -Ale -Niema żadnego, ale Konic lekcji Mar idzie do domu, ale zatrzymuję ją rekablondyna -Czego chcesz?! -Wiedzieć co mam zrobić zebyś zmieniła zdanie -Nie uda Ci się i tak -Czemu? -Bo nie ma takiej rzeczy -A mogę do cb dzis przyjśco 17 -NIE!!! -A dlaczego?! -Bo przyjedziedzie do mnie ktoś, a teraz zegnam -Pa Moja Biedrońsiu W domu Mar około 17.05 sa juz rodzice -Hejka Mamo i tato, a i ty -Witaj słońce -Wow Mar co za miłe powitanie -Tak tak mi tez miło choc pokaże Ci twój pokój Na górze -No to jak Mar co tam słychać -Wiesz jak kiedyś -Czyli samotna -Noooooooooooo -To może spróbujemy jeszcze ra -O nie nie nie.Nie ma mowy -No dobra -A ty co nadal chcesz się zemścic Rozdział 12 -Nie już mi przeszło -Napewno -Tak -To wiesz już do jakiej szkoły bedziesz chodzic. -Tej co ty. -Acha no to zapowiada się fajnie -Mar jeszcze jedno pytanko ploseeeeeee -No mów -Prosze spróbujmy jeszcze raz ostatni BłagamCię -No okey, ale to tak jakby test okey -Oczywiście Następnego dnia w szkole na lekcji -Dzieci mamy nowego ucznia w szkole.Chodź i się przdzstaw -Hejka jestem Emil Garçą. Pochodzę z Paryz, ale wyprowadziłem się z niego do Włoch jak miałem 12 lat. Znam tylko Marinette, znamy sięod 10 lat i jesteśmy razem.((((Wszyscy popatrzyli na Marinette, a Alya do niej powiedział)))) -Skoro jesteście razem to ja usiąde z Alix -Okey -Dziękujemy Emil usiądź w takim razie z Marinette dobrze -Nie ma sprawy W ławce -Hejka Kotku -Cześć, ale tylko nie kotku. Możesz mówić jak chcesz, ale nie Kotku -No dobrze Po lekcji Emil musiał iść, a Mr zaczepił Blondyn -Słucham Cię Adrien -Jak długo ty i on -Wiesz to moja i jego sprawa -Nodobra, ale wiec, że zawsze Cię będe kochać rozumiesz -Tak rozumiem -A teraz musze iść Paa -A i jeszcze jedno gdzie mieszka ten twój Emil -U mie więc niepróbuj robić tego o czym myślisz -Fuck -Słyszałam ((((Krzykneła)))) W domu Marinette -To jak Emil na jak długo tu zostajesz -Tylko na 2 tygodnie -To bardzo krótko -No niestety,a teraz wybacz, ale wychodze na miasto -No to Pa W pokoju Mar -Tikki to jak idziemy na patrol czy nie -Tylko naa to czekałam Marinette skacze po dachach, ale po chwili coś słyszy to głos Emila i ......CHLOE. Biedronka postanowiła podsłuchać -Oj Chloe ja wcale nie kocham Mar chcę ją tylko wsobie rozkkocha, a potem zostawić i złamac sercd -Hehhehehhehe to poprostu moja krew. I w tej chwili sie pocaowali. A Biedronka sie rozpłakała i pobiegła na wieżę Eiffla itam płakała, aż usłyszała -Marinette nie płacz proszę -Kot to ty? -A kto jest przy tobie w trudnych chwilach -Moja mama Heheh -Widze, że komus tu humorek wraca -Przy tobie Kocie zawsze, aleto i tak nic między nami nie zmienia -To powisz mi co śię stało -To Emil on on znowu mnie zdradził -Znowu? To wy byliście razem -No tak -Oj Maris mariś, Nie płacz. -Ale niepotrafie -Może i jestem modelem, ale niejestem ani egoista i nie przyjaźnie sie z Chloe, adziewczyny podrywambo chce żebyś była zazdrsona o mnie -Czemu mam i wieżyć -Bo ja Cię nigdy nie okłamałem -Oj Kocie Przepraszam -Ale za co? -Za odtrącanie ranienei Cię, nie zasługujesz namnie -Oj Marinette jesteś najwspanialsza Biedronką i Dziewczyną jaką spotkałem. Więc ja czy zostaniesz moją nową DZIEWCZYNĄ Rozdział 13 -Kocie......Muszę się jeszcze zastanowić, dobrze -Dobrze dam Ci czas -Dziekuje,a teraz musze isć się rozprawić z Emilem -Ooooo nie chce być w jego skórze -Pa Kocie -Pa Biedrońsiu W domu Mar woła Emila jej rodzice wyszli -EEEEEEEMIL!!! -Tak Skarbie cos się stało?! -Z nami koniec nie kocham Cię i wiem co planowałeś -Ale Marinette skąd?! -Słyszałam jak byłam w parku -Fuck no trudno nie wyszło Następnego dnia w szkole do Mar podszedł Adrien -I co My Lady zdecydowałaśsię -Jeszcze nie. Musiasz jeszcze wytrzymać -Okey, ale nie karz mi tyle czekać błagam ;( Po lekcja Mar jest w klasie, a do Adriena podchodzi Chloe i Sabrina od tyłu. Rudowłosa łapie chłopaka za ręce tak, że Mar jej nie widział, a Chle go pocałowała. Mar to zobaczyła i wybiegła z klasy, Adrien to zobaczył i biegł za nią. -Mar stój proszę!!! -Jak mogłeś to robić. -Marinette to nie tak to...... -Jak nie tak wszystko widziałam, juz chyba znasz odp. na swoje pytanie. CZEŚĆ!!! -Mar!Diewczyny juz nie było W domu Marinette zamkneła się w łazience i niepozwoliła nikomu wejść, aż w końcu na jej oczach pojawiła się fioletowa maska i przemówił on: -Witaj Marinette od dzis jesteś Niezraniona twoja bronią są twoje kitki, które teraz się wydłużają. Będziesz mieć ta moc jesli... -Tak tak wiem zdobęde Ci miracolous -Mądra z ciebie dziewczyna Mar się przemieniła w Niezranioną i pognała niszczyć Paryz i zmieniać w sługi każdego chłopaka, którego spotka.Dołaczył do niej Kot tylko, że był po dobrej stronie ((((Mocy)))) -Mar wiem, że jesteś zaakumiona przez to co zrobiła Chleo, ale ja nic nie mam z tym wspólnego -Po I nie jestem juz Marinette, a po II niewierze Ci -Ciągle nią jestes tylko musisz sobie przypomnieć Dziewczyna zaatakował go walczyli już 2 godz. I wtedy Kot przywołał wspomnienie gdy się całowali, a dziewczyna się zamyśliła , a Kot ją walną swoim kijem i Mar uderzyła o scianę głową. Kot był na siebie przez to zły, ale zniszczył gumki we włosach ((((Bo w nich była akuma))))I wyleciał motyl, wtedy Tikki (((A ona tu z kąd))) i oczyściła zło. Niestety Mar dalej lezała, więc Kot zabrał ja do jej domu. A tam ona sie obudziła. -Mar nareszcie bałem się o ciebie!!! -Wyjdź z tąd nie musiałeś się bać w końcu jesteś modelem no nie :0 -Mar ile razy mam mówić, że to nie moja...... -Nie kłam, a teraz wyjdź. Chłopak wyszedł, a Mar rozmawiała z Tikki -Tikki jak on mógł ja go kocham -To mu to wybacz i idź tam :D -Nie Tikki, juz raz popełniłam oodobny bład. Mam inny pomysł Dziewczyna zaczeła pisać list pożegnalny, gdy skończyła go pisać poszła do ubikacji, a tikki zaczeła go czytać. -O nie Mar!!! Tikki weszła do łazienki oczywiście przez scianę bo drzwi zamkniete, a tam już lezała zakrwawiona Marinette. Tikki poleciała po Adriena bo u nich w domu nikogo nie było. Do pokoju Adriena wleciała Tikki -Adrien musisz pomóc Mar -Co się stało? -Pocieła się -O nie to przeze mnie. Już tam biegne (((( Jako Kot oczywiście)))) W domu MARINETTE. Adrien wyważył drzwi od łazienki i wziął ją na łózko, a tam opatrzył rane naszczęscie Mar nie przecieła zyły głównej :D. Po 2 godz obudziła się. -Mar ty żyjesz! Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę -Już Ci wierzę. Jesteś zwykłym dupkiem. Jesteś taki jak Emil -Uwierz i proszę. -Daj mi dowód \-Okeyka Chłopak dzwoni -Heja Adrienkuuuuuuuu! -Tak czesc. Mam pytanie -Jakie:D -Czemu mnie pocałowałaś?! -No jak to po co, żeby tak Marinette cie zostawiła. -Okey, a czy my jesteśmy razem, albo chodzimy na spotkania?!!! -NIE ale jak chcesz to zacziemy -Nie dzieki pa Odłozył telefon -Teraz mi wierzysz -Tak, ale nie podjełam jeszcze decyzji -Dam Ci czas -Jutro juz będziesz wiedział. -To dozobaczenia Biedra -Paaa Nastepnego dnia w szkole -To co Mariś zdecydowana -Oczywiscie -No to mów bo juz poprostu nogi mi się uginają. -Zdecydowałałam, że niemoge bez ciebie żyć. -Więc -Sie zabije -CO! -Cicho zartuje głuptasie. I zgadzam sie być twoją dziewczyną Rozdział 14 -Kocham Cie Maruś -Wiesz, ze nie lubie jak mówisz do mnie Maruś. I tez Cie kofam -Wiem dlatego to robie :D -Oj ty Kocie ty. Chodźmy na lekcje Po lekcjach -Mar przyjde o 19 po ciebie pójdziemy do parku -Okey już czekam W domu Mar. Emil (((( Mar juz wróciła)))) -Marinette nie ma twoich rodziców więc zrobiłem obiad -Wow umiesz gotować brawo !!?? -Ta dzieki. A teraz jedz -Dziekuje, ale specjalnie mi na złość zrobiłes kawe -, ale i tak wypije bo sie starałeś -Diękuje za troskę o moje zmęczenie -Obydwoje zjedli danie isobie wrócili do pokoji.Mar około 17 zaczałbolec brzuch głopa i wymiotowała -Emill ! -Co jest Mar (((Co on Knuje))) cos cię boli -Tak chyba jestem chora, więc jak przyjdzie Adrien powiedz mu, że dziś nie moge -Czemu niezadzwonisz -Bo on nieodbierze ma szlaban na tel i internet -No okey O 19 przyszedł Adrien otworzył Emil -Jest Mar? -Jest, ale nie idzie -A to niby czemu? -Bo Cię niekocha, ale nie wołaj bo i tak sie nie odezwie -Ale spróbuje.Maar Cisza nic niesłychać -Udowodnij, ze tam jest -JAK? -Zrób zdjecie -Oki Poszedł i zrobił jej zdjęcie.I pokazał Adrienowi -No nie znowu Chłopak uciekł myślac, że jutro wyjaśni to z Marinette. Rano u Mari chłopak znów jej dał kawe i jajecznica. Nie narzekała bo wczoraj kawa ej smakowała. Niestety Marinette po wypiciu i zjedzenu zrbiło się gorzej, więc nie poszła do szkoły, więc Adrien w szkole spytał Emila -Co jest Z Mar? -Niechciała na ciebie patrzeć -Skoro tak to powiedz jej, że z nami koniec. -Okey Emil odszedł z uśmiechem na ustach.Po szkole w domu Marinette Emil mówi Mar -Mar Adrien chciał zebymCi przekazał, ze z wami koniec -Co.... ale czego? -Niewiem, a teraz napij sie kawy -Dziękuje Ci Dziewczyna wypiła kawe i natychmiast straciła przytomność. Emil pomyslał: Jeju zeby człowieka uśpic to 3 dni trutke na szczury mu trzeba dawac czy co. No teraz niech Mar sobie umiera. Dom Adriena -Adrien cos się dzieje z Biedronką -I co mnie to obchodzi?! -Ale Adrien...ONA UMIERA -Cekaj Cooooooooooo -Umiera szybko pomóż jej Adrin po 5 min był w domu Mar zobaczył, ze obok niej lezy szklanka -O nie Maruś. Oddychaj. Chłopak robił juz poraz 10 usta usta, ale Mar nadal leżała bez ruchu. -Mar nie rób mi tego błagam Cię I teraz dziewczynawypluła kawe -Aadrien Co ty tu. Zerwałes ze mna? -Co ty ze mną zerwałaś!! -Nie. Powiedzieli hórem -To pewnie wina Emila Rozdział 15 -Zabije go obiecuje Ci to -Adrien, zostaw go i tak za 2 dni wyjeżdża -Chociaż tyle, ale powiedz mi co się stało czemu Cie nie było w parku. -Bo strasznie źle się czułam, po tym jak Emil dał mi ciastka i kawe -Czyli to przez nieo prawie umarłaś!!!Mar ja mu muszę pokazać, że z moją dziewczyną się niezadziera -Adrien, jeśli mnie kochasz to go zostawisz w spokoju. Jasnee! -Mar ty doskonale wiesz, że Cię kofam. To jest szantaż -Wiem koteczku :D. A teraz idź bo jak moi rodzice nas zobacza to będzie dziwnie. -To do jutra Moja Pani. Pocałowali się. Jakieś 2 godziny potem do jej pokoju wchodzi Emil i ma zaskoczoną minę -Coś się stało Emil -Nie nie nic -To teraz wyjdź. I nie chcę Cię widzieć do końca twojej wyprowadzki. Wiem co mi robiłes -To dozobaczenia Marinette!!! Nastepnego dnia w szkole 4 przerwa. Mar słyszy Juleke i Neathaniela -Współczuje Marinette. -Ale, dlaczego, nic jej nie jest -Ale jest z Adrienem -Noi co z tego? -Nieznasz tej historii.?!!! -Nie -To słuchaj Juleka opowiedziała muo tym, że Adrien przed przyjazdem Marinette do Paryża chodził z każda dziewczyną, a dwa tygodnie potem zrywał z kazdą po jego ma łej zabawie w łózku. Mar czuła się dziwnie podsłuchując to więc poszła do Adriena popytać go o to. -Hejka skarbie -Cześć Maruś. -Adrien mam pytanie bardzo powazne, więcchce znać prawde -No mów bo się zaczynam bać. -Czy to prawda, że zanim się przeprowadziłam do Paryza podrywałes każdą i wiesz co dlej chyba no nie!!!? -Mar powiem Ci wszystko dziś w parku o 17. Okey -Dobra, ale chce znac prawdę Mar była cały czas nieobecna myślała o tym co usłyszała podsłuchujac Juleke.Po szkole około 16.59 Nastolatkowie sa już w parku. -To jak powiesz mi czy to prawda -Mar......Tak to jest prawda -Adrien jak mogłes mnie tak oszukiwać!!!! -Ale ja się zmieniłem odkąd poznałem Ciebie jako Biedre -Ale czego mi o tym nie powiedziałes wcześniej mielismy nic przed sobą nie ukrywać. -Mar przepraszam -Wiesz co ja juz Ci nigdy nie uwierze, gdybys powiedział mi wcześniej to bym Ci wybaczyła, ale teraz. -Maruś -Nie mów do mnie Maruś. Wiesz, że truno mi to mówić, ale Z NAMI KONIEC!!!Dziewczyna odbiegła rozpłakana Chłopak ją wołał, ale rozumiał, że to jego wina, bał się teraz o to żeby Mar nie opętała akuma, wiec pobiegł do ej domu jako Kot. Mar już tam była okno miała otwarte -Cześc Marinette -Czego tu chcesz?!! -Żebys się uspokoiła niechce, żeby moją slicznotke po raz trzeci opetała akuma i do tego znowu przeze mnie -Nie martw się o to, a teraz proszę, żebyś wyszedł błagam -Tylko nierób nic głupiego -Z twojego powodu napewno nie Kot sobie poszedł. Około 24 do Mar przyszedł Emil -Co ty tu robisz?!! -Jutro po szkole wyjeżdżam, więc chce żebys cierpiała, tak jakbym chciał. Chłopak zaczą się do niej dobierać niestety dziewczyna nie miała siły, ale wiedział co się stanie jak odpuści. Niestety Mar uderzyła się w głowę dzięki czemu Emil miał ułatwienie Następnego dnia Mari pamiętała co się działo, ale stwierdziła, że nic głupiego niezrobi, ąż do lekcji Chemi Emil niepodsuną jej karteczki, na której napisne było I co podobało Ci się wczoraj, ja tego niezapomne ty chyba też. EMIL Dziewczyna spytała czy może iśc do ubikacji bo niewytrzymała napięcia. I tam wyciągneła nożyczki z plecaka i podcieła sobie żyły tym razem główną też. Na lekcji -Adrien Marinette nie ma już dobre 8 minut idx po nią -Juz idę Gdy chłopak wszedł do ubikacji mało co nie zemdlał gdy zobaczył zakrwaioną Marnette, która trzymała w ręce list od Emila, Gdy do przeczytał obiecał sobie, że go popamięta nawet jesli obiecał Mari, że nic mu niezrobi. Oczywiście chłopak zadzwonił po pogotowie, które po 5 miutach juz było Rozdział 16 Zabrali Mar, a Adrien złapał Emila naprzerwie i wzi???????????!!! -No napewno bardziej niż Marinette, aż się pocieła biedactwo Chłopak niewytrzymał i złamał nos Emilowi -Czyli jdnak wiesz co:D -Wiem i masz szczęście, ze juz wyjeżdżasz bo bym Cię chyba zabił -O modelik się wściekł Chłopak opanowa się TYM RAZEM i wyszedł. W szpitalu, Adrien już tak jest, Mar nadal się nie budzi -Marinette błagam obudź się, przysięgam, że niechciałem Cię skrzywdzić tak jak tamtych dziewczyn, wybaz, że Ci wczesniej nie powiedziałem. Jak nie chcesz niemusimy być razem, ale się obudź. W tej chwili Mar się obudziła, a chłopak ją pocałował, ale ona go odepchneła. -Adrien!! -Wybacz niechciałem -Nie o to chodzi. -To o co? -Chciałam Cię przeprosić -Ale mnie za co??!! -Za to ,że Ci niewierzyłam ja tez niebyłam do końca szczera -O czym mówisz Biedrońsiu? -Bo ja....Gdy bylismy już oficjalnie razem to przyszedł do mnie Nat -IIIIIIIIIIIIIII -On mnie pocałował, a ja go nieodepchnełam. Przepraszam Cię ja niechciałam -Maruś wiesz przeciesz, że kazdy popełnia jakieś błedy. Ale dlaczego go nieodephnełaś -Adrien bo wtedy byliśmy po tej małej sprzeczce i nie obraź się, ale wtedy czułam się lepej ............z nim -Wybaczę Ci to jesli -Jesli co? -Jeśli znowu bedziemy razem. I już wiem ,że Emil Cie -Wybaczam i CO. Ale powiedz, że nic mu niezrobiłeś?! -No może tylko złamałem nos -Adrien mówiłam Ci, ze jesli mnie kochasz to go zostawisz -Nowłaśnie jeśli Cię kofam -Co to znaczy jeśli -Bo ja Cię Uwielbiam Maruś -Oh Kocie -Ale Mar chcę żebys wiedziała, że jeśli jeszcze raz pocałujesz kogos inego niz ja to.. -Wiem Adrien wiem Jakis tydzień po wypuszczeniu Mar ze szpitala. Odbywa się nocofanko u Adriena. Mar juz jest, a taty chłopaka i jej słuzby nie ma bo wyjechli -Adrien? -Tak Kocie -Gdzie będzie spać Nino, Alyai oczywiście ja -Spokojnie Skarbie juz wam przygotowałem pokoje kazdemu osobny, bo wiem, ze jestes niesmiała -No dobrze, ze pamietasz Do Adrina dołaczyli Alya i Nino. Chołpakiwybrali horror oczywiśie Mar się strasznie bała, aż sie skończył i chcieli pgraćw p czy w dla odważnych. Wszyscy sie zgodzili.Były koejne pytania i wyzwania, aż wypadłlo pomiędzy Mar, a Adrina. A zasada mówi ze jak wypadie pomiędzy to oboje musza wykonać.Alya kazała im zamienić się koszulkami, naszczęscie oboje mieli douze tyko, że Mar była bez stanika i to ją speszyło. W łazience Adriena -Adrien zamknij oczka dobrze -Mar wsytydzisz się mnie -Tak, a poza tym mam jeszcze traumę po ostatnim -Dobrze zgodze się Dziewczyna właśnie sciągneł koszulkę, ale wtedy Adrien niemógł wytrzymać i z zamkniętymi oczami przytulił dziewczynę od tyłu -Adrien co to miało być? -Niemogłem się oprzeć -Adrien wraca Ci tamten nawyk -Wybacz niechciałem -Dobrze ale żeby mi to było ostatni raz. Dziewczyna niezauważyła, że oodczas kłótni chłopak otworzył oczy i widział ja bez koszulki, ale chłopak się zdradził -Ładniej wyglądasz bez nniej -Czekaj Co!!!Podgladałeś -Przez swilkę -Niegrzeczny, no ale cóz kiedyś musiało się to zdazyc Nastolatkowie grali jeszcze do 24 aż poszli spać. Oczywiście Mar śniły si e koszmary po tym głupim horrorze który obejrzeli. więc się obudziła ze łazami i poszła do Adriena Rozdział 17 -Adrien. Powiedziała przez łzy.Chłopak się obudził słysząc głos Marinette -Co się stało, czemu płaczesz?! -M-miałam koszmary -Chodź tutaj, dzisiaj spisz ze mną, może się uspokoisz -Dziękuje Ci Adrien -Nie, dziękuj obiecałem tobie i mi, że będzę Cię chronił cokolwiek sie stanie Chłopak przyciągnął Mar do jego torsu i zasneli. Następnego dnia, Poniedziałek. Alya i Nino z samego rano poszli do domu Mar jeszcze spała,ale nie długo -Maruś, skarbie wstawaj mamy 30 minut -Mamo daj mi jeszcze 5 minut. Powiedziała zaspana -Czy ja Ci kochanie wyglądam jak twoja mama? -Ach to ty, wybacz zapomniałam -I co śniły sie jeszcze koszmarki?? -Nie, miło, że pytasz :D -Wiem (((Cóż za skromność))), ale teraz szykuj się do szkoły Dziewczyna powędrowała do łazienki, ale jak zwykle czegoś zapomniała, czyli koszulki wyszła myśląc, że Adrien juz poszedł na dół -O Marinette widzę,że już się niewstydzisz. Cłopak zaczął do niej podchodzić ona już ubrała koszulkę. Dziewczyna cały czas się cofała, aż w końcu ściana przyszła:D. Adrien zblizył swoje usta do jej i pocałował ją. Pocałunek trwał minutę. -No widzisz !!! Oboje poszli porozmowie do limuzyny. Przed szkołą ppodbiegła Chloe i przwróciła Mar, którą przez upadek troche zabolała noga -Chloe uważaj troche bo cos komuś mozesz zrobić -Ależ Adrienkuuuu???!!! -Nie jestem twoim, Adrienkiem, jestem z Mar i nic nato nieporadzisz. Chłopak wziął Mar na ręce i zaniósłją do klasy. Wszyscy patrzyli z niedowierzaniem. Na lekcji -Dzieci mamy nową uczennicę w klasie. Lila przedstaw się. -Hejka jestem Liljana. Pochodzę z Włoch tak jak Marinette, z którą sie przyjaźniłam zanim wyjechała. Mam 15 lat. -Usiadź z Adrienem, ale tylko dziś bo nie ma Nino, dobrze -Oczywiście (((To czemu Mar z nim niesiedzi, bo siedzi z Alyą bo ją o tobłagała)))) -Adrien, Marinette pokażecie szkołę Lily -No dobrze Po szkole. Maridzie do Adriena z nim już jest Lily. Rozmowa dziewczyn -Długo się nie widziałysmy no nie -Tak, Lisie -O jeszcze pamiętasz nasze ksywki Kropko -Jak widzisz. W tej chwili podszedł doMar Adrien i spytał mari po cichu -Czemu Kropko? -Bo wie, ze jestem Biedronką. Ale potem Ci powiem wszystko. KOTKU. (((Podkreśliła, bo widziała jak LiL patrzy na niego))))Oboje oprowadzili już Lil tedy Mar poinformowała, że musi iść. Adrien i Lila -Czyli ty i Mar. -Tak. My jesteśmy razem -Ulalalalala. -Ma pytanie ? -No mów -Na lekcji powiedziałas "PrzyjaźniŁYŚMY SIĘ" (((Jak ktoś nwm o co cho to czas przeszły))) -Wiesz niech ona Ci to powie, bo ja nm cz mogę. -No okey, a teraz lecę -Czekaj spotajmy sie jutro sami?!!! -No okey, ale po koleżeńsku w parku obok szkoły o 19.30 -Okey W domu Marinette.Adrien przyszedł -Mar mogę o cos spytać?? -Tak Kotku o co chcesz :D -Dlaczego ty i Lila już się nieprzyjaźnicie -Adrien to trudny dla mnie temat Chłopak usiadł obo obją ją i powiedział. -Mi możesz powiedziec wszystko -No, więc byłam wtedy z Emilem w zwiazku już dośc długoo, ale pewnego dnia zobczyłamjak chwa się za drezwem z Lily i ją cłuje bardzo namiętnie i tyle tylko z tego powodu wyjechałm do Paryża. -Wowto musiało byćsmutne -No tak.A i jeszcze cos Kotku -Tak??!!! -Dołączy do naszej ekipy Lis, a lis to Lily tylko jej niemów kim ty jesteś musi się sama dowiedzieć. -Okey, a no właśnie miałas mi powiedzieć z kąd wie kim jestes? -Bo we Włoszech też był bardzo potężny przestępca i pewnego dnia nas złapał mogłyśmy zginąć lub uratować się ukazując swoją tożsamość podczas teleportcji, która my także potrafimy wykonać. Nie chciałyśmy tego robić, ale gdy złoczyńca chciał nam zabrać mirakulum niezastanawiałyśmy się długo -Wow, ta historia jest wow. Ale co z tym przestępcą -Przed moim wyjazdem pokonałysmy go,a ja odrazu po przyjexdzie tuta oddałam mirakulum wujkowi -WUJKOWI??!! -No tak on Ci dał mirakulum -Ale zkąd ty wiesz. -Czekaj w dniu dostania mirakulum uratowałeś jakiegoś staruszka?? -No tak -To mów wujek ma 180 lat :D -Wow, ażtyle?? -Posiadaccze mirakulum zyją trochę dłużej niz normalni luudzie Rozdział 18 -Okey czyli tak po I-Nowa partnerka w walce II-Nowa fanka III-Długo żyjemy -Dobra Kochanie porra iśc jest późno bye -Pa skarbie. Następnego dnia po szkole juz w parku :DDD -Hejka Lilka -hejka Adrien -To co chcesz robić? -Może sie przejdziemy po prku -No to chodź Po dłuzszym spacerze Adrien i Lil usiedi na ławce Lil przybliżała się do Adriena ustani, ale on ja odsuną -Sorka Lil, ale kofam Marisie -Ale Adrien ona jest nikim, a ja Cię też kocham -Lila niewarz się tak o niej mówic, wybacz, ale ja nie czuje do cb nic Dziewczyna odbiegła zapłakana z tej okazji skorzystał nie kto inny jak WC -Lili od dzis jestes zdrada. Jeśli kogos trafisz promieniem on przestaje kochac druga osobę, jeśli trafisz poznasz to po kolorze oczu zmienią sie, ale musisz mi dać mirakula -Tak wiem Biedry i Kotka Dziewczyna zmienila się w dradębyła cała czarna. Adrien był za drzwem i gadał z Plaggiem, ale po chwili cos go zabolało tto był promień zdrady.Chłopak odrazu miał czarne oczy. Następnego dnia w szkole. Do Mar idzie Adrien -Hejka Kocie -Nie mów tak do mnie Marinette -Adrien co sie stało? -Oj Mar ja juz Cię poprostu Nie Kocham. Takie życie -Ale Adrien. Dziewczyna popatrzyła mu w oczy, ale on szybko odszedł. Pobiegła do kantorka i zaczeła rozmowe z Tikki -Tikki, Adrien miał czarne oczy -Tak widziałam to pewnie akuma -Jak by to była akuma to by mi chciał, zabrac koczyki! -No tp niewiem Dziewczyna wyszla z kantora i zobaczyła zdradę, z którą po chwili już walczyła, kot oczywiście się dołączył, ale co chwile mówił do Biedry, że jej nieznosi i tym podobne, ale jednak z nią walczył :D Po 2 godzinach walki pokonano Lily, a Mar podeszła do Adriena. -I co juz lepiej? -Tak, ale przpraszam za to co mówiłem. -Wybaczam -Mielismy sobie mówic wszystko prawda -Tak -Wczorak Lil chciała mnie pocałowac i wyznała i iłosc, ale ja ją odtrąciłem i przez to zmnieniła się w zdradę -Oj Kucie Kucie -Ej nie mów do mnie Kucie to wkurza -To ty nie mów do mnie Maruś -OJ Nie -No to widzisz.A teraz wybacz muszę zmykać -To do zobaczenia zaniedługo -Pamiętam, a ty pamiętaj o zadaniu z Chemii.Dziewczyan pocałowała go i sobie poszła Rozdział 19 W domu Marinette. Przyszła Lily -Hejka Marinette -Cześć Liliana. Pamietaj, że niemożesz się złoscić i smucić, a i zawsze musisz być gotowa na przemianę. -Tak, tak rozumiem. I chciałam Cie przeprosić. -Co, ale za co i dlaczego? -Za odebranie Ci Emila i podrywanie Adriena :( -Wiesz, gdyby nie to, że zabrałaś mi Emila to bym nie poznała Adriena. A za podrywanie mojego chłopka to zapomnijmy o tym. -Dziękuję Ci bardzo, dziękuje. -To o czym sobie pogadamy?? -Wesz chcę wiedzieć, czy ty znasz tożsamość Kota??!! -Tak znam, ale wiesz, że musisz sie sama dowiedzieć -Ygh, tak wiem, a ja go znam??!! -Znasz nawet dobrze, tak mi sie wydaje -Hmmm. A właśnie Leon prosił żebym Cię pozdrowiła -Wow, to on dalej mnie kocha??!! -No, od momentu twojego wyjazdu to nie. -Szkoda, że go wystawiłam. -Mar nieprzejmuj sie.A teraz sorrka, ale zmykam. Paa -Cześć Nastepnego dnia w szkole -Dzieci urzadzamy wycieczkę do Włoch pomysł zaproponowały mi dzis dwie uczennice ztamtąd.Czyli Marinette i Lila. One jadą z nami bo tylko one znają ten język idealnie. Więc Mar może ty opowiedz o Tym -Więc, pojedzziemy do mojego rodzinnego miasta ,zamieszkamy w moim starym domu jest tam 15 pokoi gościnnych -Co tak duzo!! Ktoś spytał -Ponieważ we włoszech moja rodzina była bardzo znana bo moja mama była piosenkarką -Woooooooow. Powiedziała klasa -Tak tak, ale nie przerywając. Zamieszkamy u mnie, potem pojedziemy do koloseum, a potem inne miejsca. Wyjazd jest za dwa tygodnie. Pieniądze do piątku. -Mam pytanie Mariś -Tak słucham -Czy będziemy mogli pochodzić po Włoszech sami -Raczej tak będziemy mogli podzielić się na trzy grupy -Na trzy. Spytała nauczycielka -Znaczy zapomniałam powiedzieć, że Będzie z nami Emil bo mają wolne do końca tego miesiaca -O to dobrze. Koniec lekcji. Mar i Adrien -To co kochanie oprowadzisz mnie:D -Ażebys wiedział -A przedstawisz mi swoje kolezanki :D -Adrien bo się poczuje zazdrosna -Oj Maruś wiesz przecież, ze nie ma ładniejszej od ciebie -Nie podlizuj sie, a i załatwiłam nam pokój razem, będziemy mieć mój pokój -U, to zobacze jak żyła moja Lady -Idiota! -Tylko twoj idiota -Mój słodki idiota Pocałowali się W domu Mar z Adrienem -Widze, że jeszcze nie sciągnełas moich zdjęć -Bo nie mam tam co postawić -To może nasze wspólne zdjęcia -Myślisz, że na to nie wpadłam -To czemu nie powieśiłac ich tu -Bo niemamy takich zdjęć -To to trzeba zmienić Nastolatkowie poszli do parku i robili sobie dużo fotek.Po spotkaniu w parku -To pa kotku do jutra -Papa Biedrąsiu ((((Ponieważ Gosi się niechce to już dwa tygodzie mineły w samolocie)))) -To jak Mar cieszysz się -Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo -Masz tam jakąś rodzinę.Poza babcią -Już niemam nawet babci -czemu mi nic niepowiediałaś wiesz, że bym Ci poomógł -Adrien, ale jakbym Ci powiedziała to by mi było gorzej -Oj Maruś niech Ci będzie, a poza tym jak Cię tam traktowali -No niestety jak jakas królowa oczywiście niektórzy -Juz wiem, dlaczego nikomu niemówiłas o tym kim była twoja mama Rozmawiali jeszcze długi czas, aż dolecieli do Włoch. Lila i Mar załatwiły pojazd i pojechali do domu Marinette Było późno, więc pojszli spać każemu rozdzielono pokój. Nastepnego dnia poszli pozwiedzać o 17 mieli czas dla siebie. Emil juz z nimi był. Adrien i Mar sami -Adrien możemy iść do mojej starej szkoły dziewczyny maja a zajęcia dodatkowe -Okey, chodźmy, ale tłumaczysz mi wszystko -Nie będę musiała znają francuski, wiec sie dogadamy, ale nie mów skomplikowanych wyrazów -Okey W szkole Mar i Adrien weszli do klasy trzy dziewczyny rzuciły się na Mar -Hejka Maruś -Cześc dziewczyny -O to nie pierwszy zaczołem tak mówić -A no tak dziewczyny poznajcie Adriena to mój chłopak -Mar nie no szacunek Wszyscy zaczeli się śmiać -A co u Leona -Wiesz odkąd wyjechałaś trochę się zmienił, ale to nic -A kto to Leon? -To ktoś kto czuł do mnie to co Nat -Ooo to moja Marusia miała takie branie -Adrien przestań -Mar mamy nowa uczennice od niedawna -Kogo? -Kelly Agreste -KELLY AGRESTE!! Mar i Adrien byli w szoku -Coś się stało? -Kelly to moja kuzynka Rozdział 20 -A wiecie, gdzie teraz mieszka? -Mar na przeciwko twojego mieszkania -SERIOOOO!!!!!! -No tak. No, a teraz sorry, ale mamy lekcje na rolkach. Mamy nadzieję, że sie zapisałaś tak jak obiecałaś -No zaczynam za miesiąc. A teraz Bye -Hola!!! Nastolatkowie są jużw drodze do domu Kelly -Mar nie mówiłaś mi o zapisach do rolkarzy' -Niemówiłam Ci bo byś się martwił, że zedrę kolano lub coś złamie -No i miałas racje -Adrien jestem najlepsza zdobywałam same złote puchary no oprócz jednego razu -Co się stało? -Byłam na mistrzostwach Włoskich, było już ostatnie kółko, ale mój przeciwnik popchnął mnie i złamałam ręke, ale cóż zdarza się on był nie fair, ale przezyłam to -Maruś niezgadzam się na twoje zapisy -Adrien nie możesz mi tego zabronić -A łaśnie, ze mogę. Chłopak wziął dziewczynę na ręce. Widzisz -Ach Adrien połóż mnie juz jesteśmy -Juz Cię odkładam, a ty wiesz, że niezabronie Ci czegoś co kochasz -A wiesz, że kocham Ciebie -Wiem Nastolatkowie zadzwolnili do drzwi domu Kelly. Otworzyła ona -Hejka Kelly -Heja Adrien co to za dziewczyna?!! -Cześć jestem Marinette i jestem dziewczyną Adriena -Hmm dziewczyną. Adrien mówiłes, ze z tym skończyłes -Bo skończyłem i Mari to zmieniła. Trójka osób weszła do domu, a Kelly poprosiła Adriena na osobność -Adrien jesteś pewny, że ona kocha ciebie nie modela?! -Kelly niejestem pewny bo ja to wiem -No okey, ale będe ją obserwować -Jak chcesz Para miała już wychodzić, a wtedy Kelly powiedziała Mar, -Dzisiaj o 22 w parku Koltres -Okey??? Nadeszła ta godzina. W parku -No to co jest? Kelly nagrywała rozmowe -Chcęwiedziec czy kochasz Adriena szczerze -Wiesz ja go niekocham bo kocham Czarnego Kota naszego super bohatera -Ha wiedziałam i wszystko nagrywałam -O nie co ja zrbie?!! Kelly wysłała nagranie Adrienowi. A Adrien napisał jej, ze wie Dziewczyna poszła zła do domu Teraz pytanie czy to był sen proroczy naszych bohaterów,czy to się wydarzyło naprawdę, albo poprostu przewidzieli przyszłość tylko z troche innymi osobami, dowiemy sie w 2 sezonie, czy potoczy się wszystko tak jak we snie.Niewiem CDN Dalej mi się niechce sorry jutro kolejny !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rozdział 21 Uczniowie jeszcze tydzień byli we Włoszech, aż wrócili do Paryża wszystko było po staremu. W szkole na przerwie Adrien i Marinette -Mar bo jest jedna sprawa?! -O co chodzi Kochanie? -Mój.... tata chcę Cię poznać -O MÓJ BOŻE. Ale ja.. -Mari nie przejmój się będę tam z tobą iiiiiii tata chcę pooznać jego nową projektantkę -Co, ale to pewne? -No tak -Ale twój tata nawet niewidział moich projektów -Widział bo mu pokazałem -To dlatego niegdzie niema mojego zeszytu -A no tak trzymaj go -Jakja się cieszę, że Cię ma..... Nagle usłyszeli mocny huk. W oddali zobaczyli kogoś białego. Więc się przeminili, a tam była juz Lily jako lisica -Witam nową partnerkę -Cześć Kocie i Biedronko -Cześc Lisiczko. Kim jest nasz nowy przeciwnik -No chyba nią bo to Anielica, chyba jej nieprzyjeli do sceny w teatrze -No chyba tak Zaczęto walkę Kot użył kotaklizmu Lisica znowu uzyła fletu, a Biedronka pokonała Anielicę. -To co Biedronko i Kocie do następnego -No do zobaczenia Lisico. Moja pani? -Już ide Kocie. Pa Lisiczko -Pa Kot i Biedronka razem w zaułku -To co My Lady dowiedziałem się, ze Kota kochasz, a Adriena nie -Może tak może nie, ja Ci tego niepowiem -U, moja Dama rymuje -A nawet tego nie czuję. Hehehehehehe!!! -No to za godzine przyjde po ciebie, bo w końcu spotkanie z moim ojcem --No to dozobaczenia W domu Marinette ubrała się w piekną turkusową sukienkę To ta sukieneczka Przyszedł Adrien -Cześć myszko -Witaj Kocie :D -To idziemy? -No chodźmy Młoda para szła, aż doszła do domu Chłopaka weszli, a tam przywitał ich tata Adriena -Witam panienko -Dzieńdobry Proszę pana -Mów mi proszę Gabriel -Dziękuję bardzo Pan...znaczy Gabriel :D -To co tato idziemy do stołu -Tak chodźmy Wszyscy usiedli i zjedli, az Gabriel zaproponował -Panno Marinette masz bardzo dobre pomysły, więc chę abyś była moją nową projektantką. Czy zgadzasz się na to? -Oczywiście, że tak. Bardzo dziękuję Około 22 Adrien odprowadził dziewczynę i zaproponował -Marinette zaniedługo mamy trzy dni wolnego i chcę z tobą jechać do mojego domku w górach -Hmmm, zgadzam się jechać z Tobą -Dziękuje, że czynisz mi tę przyjemność ma księżniczko -Nie ma za co mój książe Dziewczyna poszła spać, gdy rano wstała i zeszła nie mogła uwiezyć w to co zobaczyła i usłyszała -Wszystkiego najlepszego córeczko -Dziękuję wam zupełnie o ty zapomniałam -Nie ma za co córezko , ateraz masz coś słodkiego dla klasy i zmykaj do szkoły -Pa -Cześć W szkole Z Adrienem -Hejka Maruś -Cześć kochanie -Wszystkiego najlepszego!!Chłopak dałmjej pudełeczko -Co to? -Otwórz, a zobaczysz W pudełeczku był wisiorek w kształcie sreca na jednej stronie był wzór biedroni, a na drugiej Kota -W środku już jest nasze zdjęcie, żebyś o nas nigdy niezapomniała -Dziękuję i nigdy niezapomne W klasie dziewczyna rozdała każdemu po dwa croissonty, Adrienowi dała trzy. Wszyscy oprócz Chloe zaśpieali jej STO LAT!! Rozdział 22 Jakiś tydzień po Marinette jedzie z Adrienem w góry -To daleko jeszcze - Nie jeszcze kilometr -Oh nie mogę się doczekać -O już jestesmy Nastolatkowie się rozpakowali i poszli w góry, gdy wrócili było późno, więc przebrali się w piżamy. Mar miał bardzo skromną bo Adrien wręcz sie zapomniał -Wow Mariś wyglądasz pociągająco -Tak myślisz -Ooooo tak Chłopak zaczął ją braćw strone łózka,a ona mu powiedziała -Poczekaj przygotuję się Poszła do łazienki mama coś przyczuwała i dała jej tabletki anty-koncepcyjne Dziewczyna wyszła z łazienki, a Adrien już stał przed nią -Czemu mi karzesz tak długo czekać Chłopka rzucił się na nią i zaczął ją namiętnie całować i zabrał ją do łózka nastolatkowie całą noc byli w łóżku, aż zasneli Następnego dnia. Chłopak przyniósł do łózka jedzenie dla Mari -Biedroneczko czas wstawać -Cześć kochanie. Jak tam dzień mija -Wspaniale odkąd na Ciebie popatrzyłe. Jak się wczoraj bawiłaś -Wspaniale mruczku -Ejjjjjj. Mruczku nic innego ni ma' -Jest, ale to fajnie brzmi mruczku -Niech Ci będzie , a teraz jedz bo musisz coś przekąsić jest 10 -O rany tak długo spałam -Zasłużyłaś Nastolatkowie prawie cały dzień chodzili po górach, więc na wieczór zmęczeni poszli spać Ale następnego dnia poszli w inną strone i tam spotkali jaskinię, w której był posąg Biedronki i Kota -Aadrien co to ma znaczyć? -Gdybym wiedział już bym Ci poiedział -Patrz tam jest jakaś księga, choć Poszli Mar otworzyła ją i zaczeła czytać Dawno temu żyło dwóch bohaterów Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Czarny Kot był zakochany w Biedronce od pierwszego wejrzenia, niestety ona niepodzielała jego uczuc bo była zakochana w jego innym wcieleniu. Niestety pewnego dnia ich przeciwnik dowiedział się kim oni są, a oni nie zdołali go pokonać przez co ich mirakula wróciły do tajemniczego pudełka, a oni sami zgineli z rąk Złoczyńcy. -Wow Marinette myślisz, że nam tez tak sie przydarzy -Adrien nie po I:Znamy nasze tożsamości II:Wierzymy w siebie III:Władca Ciem jak narazie, ani razu niebył blisko pokonania nas -Miejmy nadzieję, a teraz chodźmy zaraz przyjedzie po nas nasze auto Adrien wychodząc z jaskini zobaczył coś za śianą, ale stwierdził, że to jego cień (Jasne tak daleko yhm) Nastolatkowie byli juz w Domach. Marinette chciała zrobic kawał Adrienowi, więc zadzwoniła do niego -Hejka Adrien musisz coś wiedzieć -O co chodzi ? -Bo ja jestem w ciaży -O boże Marauś naprawdę, bo jak tak to wiesz, ze niemożesz brać udziału w misjach -Hahahhahahahhahahah -Z czego się śmiejesz -Z ciebie ja żartowałam Hhahahahha -A skąd wiesz, ze niejeste s w ciąży -Bo mama dała mi tabletki -Osz ty. -No wiem, ale juz kończe pa CDN Rozdział 23 -Pa kochanie i nigdy juz tak niezartuj jutro pogadamy -Pa pa kochanie W domu Adriena Plagg na dole pożera z lodówki serek, a Adrien zauwaza w pokoju ten sam Cień co w jaskini -Kim jesteś -Koszmarem superbohaterów -Czego odemnie chcesz -Pozbawiam bohaterów szczęścia -Czyli co zrobisz mi i.. -Marinette tak wiem kim ona jest. Musisz ją pozbawić szczęścia wiesz jak bo inaczej zginie -Ale ja tego jej niezrobie ja ją kocham -Wiem dlatego to zrobisz jutro w szkole -Ale obiecaj, ze jej nic niezrobisz -Przysięgam, ja jestem od smucenia innych bohaterów -Dobra zgadzam się, ale mogę jej chociaż powiedzieć jakis powód -Ale niemoże wiedzieć o mnie' Następnego dnia w szkole -Hejka kochanie -Cześć Mar muszę Ci coś powiedzieć choć -Oket chodżmy Poszli w miejsce gdzie byli sami -Marinette.... Zrywam z tobą -Co ale dlaczego -Robiąc to chronię Cie, wybacz nie chcę Cię ranić -Ale to robisz, przed czym chcesz mnie chronić -Niemogę powiedzieć, a teraz przepraszam i proszę niech akuma Cię niepokona -Niezrobi tego o to sie niemartw Dziewczyna poszła do łazienki Adrien szedł za nią leciała do niej akuma, ale stwierdził, ze nie przeszkodzi, ze ona musi sama sobie poradzić, myślał tak ale ona wnikneła w dziewczynę niewiadomo czego z jej serca wyleciał juz biały motylek. -Jak ona to zrobiła. I muszę iść do Mistrza Fu popytać go ten Cień U Mistrza -Więc mówisz, ze Cień -Wiesz kim on jest -Tak Adrienie, wiem kim jest. I musisz tu przyprowadzić Biedronkę -Czemu akurat tutaj -Ponieważ Cień boji się miraculous żółwia -Dobrze juz po nią idę W domu Marinette właśnie przyszedł Kot -Marinette przemieniaj się idziemy do Mistrza Fu -Dobrze Mar sie przmieniła i poszli do Fu -Więc powie mi ktoś o co tutaj chodzi?! -Biedronko Adriena zaatakował niezwyklesilny silny przeciwnik. -Czemu tylko jego? -Bo we dwoje możecie go pokonać -To dlatego się o mnie bałeś -Tak Marinette -Mogłeś mi powiedzieć -Bałem się o ciebie -Nie czas teraz na wybaczenia musisz go zabrać na wieże Eiflla tam go pokonacie o równej północy rozumiemy się -Tak Mistrzu Adrien zaciągnoł juz Cień na Wieże,a tam pojawiła sie Biedronka -Czyli jednak nieposłuchałeś i ona zginie -Nieuda Ci się to ja i Kot możemy zrobić wszystko Walka się zaczeła trwała bardzo długo, aż Cień uderzył Mar swoją włócznią prosto w serce. Kot tak się zdenerwował, że sam pokonał Cień igdy podszedł do Biedronki pocałował ją, a na ich ramieniach pojawił sie znak Jing-Jang, a rana rana dziewczyny zagoiła się, a ona zaczeła oddychać, ale bardzo ciężko, więc można było ją jeszcze stracic Kot bardzo ostrożnie zaniósł ją do jej pokoju -Mar obudź sie proszę Dzieczyna miała koszmary przez co przestała oddychać Adrien niewiedział co robić. A kwami zaczeło rozmoe -Plagg musimy to zrobić -Ale wtedy mogą zginąć oboje -Tylko im pojawiły się znaki napewno przeżyją Chłopak spytał o co chodzi, kwami wytłumaczyły, Adrien obją Marinette a kwami zaczeły mówić dziwne słowa, wtedy dookoła nich pojawiło sie światło, Aż po jakimś czasie znikneło, Mar dalej nieoddychała -Mar kochanie nie rób mi tego błagam. -Maruś -Była wspaniałąBiedronką. Powidziałą Tikki -Była, Tikki przeciez jestem.Powiedziała po cichu -O boże Marus nigdy więcej mi tego nierób rozumiemy się -Tak Adrien Pocałowali się -I juz nigdy Cię niestracę -Never. Kochanie. -A teraz odpoczywaj bo jutro szkoła -No tak, ale mieliśmy porozmawiać, ale.. -Tak wiem otym pamiętam. Masz mnie niekamać w sprawie dzieci, byłem szczęśliwy jak to powiedziałaś -Wiem kochanie, ale niemyślałeś, ze jestesmy za młodzi na takie rzeczy -Mr niektórzy mają juz dzieci w wieku 13 lat. -Dobrze, że tak myslisz, a teraz żegnaj do juta skarbie -Pa pa kotecku CDN Wiem, ze krótkie ale co zrobic, muszę sie zacząć uczyc zaniedługo koniec roku. Paaaa obiecuje dłuższe i zapraszam do nowej opki Co jest? Rozdział 24 Następnego dnia w szkole do Mar podchodzi Chloe są narazie w szkole tylko one -Czego odemnie chcesz Barbie?! -Masz się odczepić od mojego Adrienka -Po pierwsze niejest twój bo chodzi ze mna, a po drugie Nie odczepie się od niego!!! -Tak?!!!! To patrz. Dziewczyna oblała Mar sokiem truskawkowym i ją popchneła -Jesteś głupia czy co -Oj niechcacy, a teraz przykro mi, ale musze iśc. Chloe poszła, a Mar powędrowałado domu, po drodze zaczepił ją Adrien -Maruś co sie stało? -Nie mam dziś ochoty na rozmowę z nikim, ani Kotem, tobą, Tikki, a nawet Aly'a pogadaj z Chloe. Cześć -Dobra nię będe Ce dziś odwiedzac widze, że naprawde chcesz być sama, ide do Chloe, pa W szkole Adrien i Chloe -Witaj Adrienku -Chloe przestań, co ty robisz dlaczego ty tak wszystkich upokarzasz -Ja napszykład. Do rozmowy dołączyła się Lila -Marinette!! - Ach ona, przecież ona jest łamagą nie moja wina. -Chloe wylałas na nią sok?!! -Niechcący -No nie wierze, a poza tym ona nie jest łamagą i to nie jej wina tylko twoja bo gdyby nie ty to by nic sie niedziało!!! -Ale Adrien -Nie ma, ale i sie do mnie nigdy nieodzywaj rozumiesz -Ale nigdy -NEVER!!! -Never czyli??! -Ale ty jesteś głu.... Ych nigdy. A teraz zegnam Dziewczyna odbiegła, a na jej twarzy pojawiła się maska -Witaj Chloe -Cześć W-C -Ech, chcesz sie zemścić na Marinette prawda -Tak bardzo -Więc daje Ci super moc i od dziś nazywasz się Królowa Zemsty -Zgadzam sie. Buahahahahahah Dziewczyna miałą białą suknię i od razu poszła do domu dziewczyny. U Marinette w domu razem Z Chloe -Czego tu chcesz?! -Adrienek prze CIEBIE niechcę ze mną gadać!!! -Przeze mnie to ty jesteś niemiła i głupia -Ach terz to przegiełaś Chloe zabrała oczywiście z trudnością Mar na wieże Eiffla i zawiesiała ją na lekko przeciętej linie troche grubej. Krzyczała: -I tak Ci się nie uda mnie zabić Kot napewno już wie -To czemu jeszcze go niem..... -Jak to mnie niema jestem za tobą -O Kicia przyszła. Kot zrobił mały krok w stronę Marinette -E-e-e nie podchodź jeszcze dwa kroki, a oberwie ona -Nie rób tego, czego chcesz -Oddaj mi mirakulum Biedronki i Swoje, a wtedy ona prze żyje -Kocieee nierób tego proszę, nawet jeśli mam zginąć niemożesz tego zrobić, rozumiesz -Tak rozumiem i objecuję. Kot zaczął podchodzić do Chloe -Do mnie też się niezblizaj, bo to też zbliza ją do śmierci -Kocie musisz ją pokonać, a o mnie się ne martw. Marinette przecieła line (Skąd ona ma coś ostrego) -Marinetteee nie. Dziewczyna łapała się niektórych stalowych prętów, aż spadła dokładnie na ziemię -Teraz tego pożałujesz. Kot walczył długo, a dziwnym trafem gdy Kot dotknął Akumy ona zmieniła się w motylka. Kot pobiegł do Marinette -Maruś proszę wytrzymaj zaraz będzie pogotowie -K-k-kocie wymamrotała obiecaj, że nigdy nieoddasz mirakulów -Mar nawet tak niemów nic Ci się niestanie -Wierzysz w to Mruczku -Tak tak jestem mruczek i wierze w to. Mar niezamykaj oczu nierób tego Właśnie karetka przyjechała i zabrała Mar do szpitala. W szpitalu. Dziewczyna jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie może ją uratować tylko modlitwa oraz trzeba dać jej bardzo żadką grupę krwi AB. W szpitalu Kot przy łózku lezącej dziewczyny -Marus błagam musisz żyć, dla Paryza dla przyjaciół dla dla..........mnie -Adrien zawsze będe z wami objecuje Ci to. -Mr wiem o co ci Chodzi i sie na to niezgadzam ty przezyjesz. -A co mówi lekarz -Jeszcze nic niechce powiedzieć powie Adrienowi nie Kotu. A teraz żegnam, ale idę się przmienic i dowiedzieć się co z toba jest. Z lekarzem -Doktorze co jest Z Marinette -A jest pan kims bliskim -Jestem jej chłopakiem -A więc panience Marinette może pomóc tylko wprowadzenie do jej organizmu zadkiej krwi AB , ale nie ma nikogo, kto by miał taka krew -Moment, moment AB to moja grupa krwi -A czy zgadza się pan na.......... -Tak głupie pytanie, prosze ją ratować Rozdział 25 Już po wprowadzeniu krwi Marinette jest w dobrym stanie, ale nadal słaba -Hej Mari -Hejka Kocie. Zakaszlała -Nigdy więcej mi tego nierób -Zrobię jeśli jeszcze raz będzie trzeba -Nawet tak nie mów to ja mam narażać życie -A co z akumą? -Gdy jej dotknołem przemeniła się -Czyli już czas -Na co?! -Dowiesz się jak wyjde ze szpitala, i dziękuje -Za co? -Za uratowanie mnie -Obiecałem, że zawsze cię uratuje -Obiecałeś. Ale czy dowiesz sie kiedy wychodzę -Jutro o 10 lekarz powiedział, ze możesz iść do szkoły -Bardzo sie cieszę -Będe po ciebie w szpitalu i będe koło ciebie gdybyś miała upaść :D -Kocham cię, a teraz wybacz niechcę Cie wyganiać, ale chcę odpocząć -Dobrze juz zrobiłem C notatki. Paa -Pa Mar miała złamaną nogę i ręke Kolejnego dnia Adrien już odebrał Mar ze szpitala i zabrał ją do klasy, a w niej wszyscy się na nią rzucili. Pani powiedziała, żeby wszyscy pokolei sie przywitali. Wszyscy się przywitali, a teraz Nat. Mar spytała do ucha Adriena -Adrien mogę mu dać buzika w policzek -Tak ale jednego Mar dała mu buzi -Dzięki Mar życze Ci szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia -Dzieki Po szkole Mar idzie z Adrienem, ale od tyłu Chloe ją popchneła -No nie. Ty głupia, idiotyczna debilko tym razem przesadziłaś nawet jak jestem niepełnosprawna tym czasowo będziesz mnie prześladować ciebie pojeba****o -Mari spokojnie -Nieodzywaj się, ja jej nic niezrobiłam, a ona cały czas cos robi tak nie wolno -Mi wolno wszystko bo jestem... -Tak wiem, wiem córeczką burmistrza, ale wiesz co Ci powiem, nie jesteś jego prawdziwą córką -A ty co teraz insynuujesz -Bo pracuje, no teraz pracowałam w sierocińcu i tam są twoje akta, tk jak moj....... -Co ty mówisz to niemożliwe -To spytaj Tatusia, a teraz zegnam musze iść do domu Mar z Adrienem -Mar niemozesz się tak złościc -Jak mam się niezłościć, kiedy ONA mnie popycha nawet teraz -Mar jestes ładniejsza, mądrzejsza i do tego bardziej utalentowana -Dzięki -A teraz mów co to znaczy, że jej tam były tak jak -Moje -Ale jak to -No dowiedziałam się dzień przd wypadkiem nadal kofam rodziców i niemam zamiaru szukać prawdziwych powiem im, że wiem, ale zostane z nimi -Nie przejmój się. -Adrien, musisz coś wiedzieć. -Co? -Niedawno byłam też przed wypadkiem u Mistrza Fu i on powiedział, że mam Ci powiedzieć, gdze jest teraz, twoja........ -Co, co?! -Matka -Wiedziałąś od początku -Od tygodnia -I mi niepowiedziałaś -Niemogłam -No to teraz powiedz gdzie ona jest błagam -Ona jest -No gdzie gdzie? -Daj mi skończyć -Okey -Ona jest... Rozdział 26 -Ona jest we Włoszech -Co ja muszę tam jechać -A twój ojciec -Wyjechał na 2 lata jak to on. Tylko jest jedno ale -Jakie -Bo nieumiem mówić po Włosku -Kochanie niezapominaj, że ja z tamtąd pochodzę -No tak to kiedy wyjeżdżamy -Jutro rano -Co twoi rodzice na to -Wiesz jak powiedziałam, że do Włoch to wręcz zaczeli mnie pakować -No okey, ale tez muszę sie spakować więc do jutra -Przyjde po ciebie.Pa -Dobranoc Następnego dnia w samolocie -Adrien musisz coś wiedzieć -Co? -Twoja matka posiada miraculous pawia -Co to niemozliwe jeszcze coś mi chcesz powiedzieć -Tak my się znamy od dłuższego czasu, ale ogarnełam, że to ona gdy 6 dni temu pokazałeś mi jej zdjęcie. My jesteśmy kumpelami -To nie muszę się bac, czy cię zaakceptuje. Mogę jej powiedziueć, że jestem... -..Czarnym Kotem. Tak oczywiście -A wie kim ty jesteś -No ba. Głupie pytanie Właśnie dolecieli i byli juz przed domem mamy chłopaka. Mar zadzwoniła do domu. Otworzyła ona -Och witaj Marinette, wejdzcie -Cześć Anielo -Chłopcze ty mi kogoś bardzo przypominasz -No co ty nie powiesz MAMO -Anielo to twój syn Adrien -O mój boże Adrien, kochanie ja tak tęskniłam -To czemu wyjechałaś.? -Musiałam -A no włśnie Adrien ma Ci do powiedzenia dwie rzeczy -No słucham -Mamo wiem, że posiadasz miraculum pawia bo japosiadam Czarnego Kota -Jak ja się cieszę, a to drugię -Ja i Marinette jesteśmy parą -Jak to przyjął ojciec -Zatrudnił Mar jako projektantkę i zaakceptował nasz związek -Woow co za zmiana szkoda ze mnie tam nie ma -To wróc z nami -Będe mogla wrócić dopiero gdy Władca Ciem odda mirakulum -Dlaczego -Ponieważ jeślimirakulum motyla stanie się złe to ja trace energi życiową i w tydzień umieram -Pokonamy go szybko -Acha czyli wiesz że Mar to.. -Tak mamo sama mi powiedziała -Tak jakby -A teraz wybacz mamo, ale Mar chce jeszcze wstąpić do szkoły no bo nie możemy omijać lekcji no nie -Tak kochanie idźcie już W szkole -Hejka laski -Hejka Marinette, co tu robisz -Przyjechałam żeby załatwić potrzeby bohaterki -Czyli wracasz do tego -Od dawna zów jestem na etacie -One wiedzą Marus -Oczywiście odrazu po pokonaniu złoczyńcy pokazałam kim jestem -Dobra koniec pogaduszek chodźcie na lekcje. Na lekcji. -Witam dzieci na dwa dni wróciła Marinette oraz jej przyjaciel Adrien -Heja witam wszystkich znowu -Cześć Mar Rozdział 26 Pare dni potem Mar i Adrien już w Paryżu. Na w-f grali w piłkę nożną no głónie Mar i Adrien, gdy nagle zasłabli i zemdleli, wszyscy myśleli, ze to ze zmęczenia, wiec zabrali ich tylko do pokoju pielengniarki, gdy się obudzili Mar spytałą: -Tikki co sie stało, przecie czułam sie świetnie -Moi drodzy oznacza to, że naprawdę zaniedługo rozpocznie się Bitwa ostateczna, niestety! -Tikki niebój sie ja i Adrien damy sobie radę prawda kochanie -Tak Maruś -Kocie, Biedronko teraz musicie odpoczywać, aby zbierać siły Oboje poszli do swoich domów Mar skończyła sukienke i poszła spać, a Adrien wrócił z Chińskiego i poszedł spać. Następnego dnia wstając poczuli smród Siarki podeszli do okien i zobaczyli Paryż w ruinach przemienili się i spotkali się na jednej z ruin -Cześć Kochanie -Kocie, dziś nie ma nic na żarty nadeszła bitwa ostateczna myślałam że będziemy mieć więcej czasu, ale źle stwierdziłam -Mar nie bój się -Wiem Kocie, ale musisz mi co ś obiecać, my musimy -Tak? -Gdyby nam się coś stało niemożemy oddać mirakulum nigdy, a ty niemożesz mnie ratować nie mogę cię rozpraszać, bedziesz muśiał myśleć tylko o sobie nie o mnie -Dobrze, ale tak sie niestanie -Więc chodźmy Para poszła na Wieze Eiffla bo tam było najwięcej dymu na niebie gdy tam doszli zobaczyli Wc -Witaj Biedronko i Czarny Kocie -Oddaj nam swe mirakulum, a cię oszczędzimy -Haha jestes smieszna Biedronko Wc pognał w stronę starego opuszczonego obserwatorium, gdy bohaterowie tam doszli szli cimnym korytarzem, aż doszli do dużego pomieszczenia -Wc pokaż sie chyba ze sie boisz -Ja waszobaczymy Trójka osób toczyła zaciekłą walkę, aż Wc-etek trafił Marinette swym promieniem, wtedy Kot podbiegł do niej chwilowo obezwładniając Wc -Kropeczko nic Ci nie jest -Kocie pamiętaj nigdy nie oddasz mirakulum -Kochanie nie mów tak ty przezyjesz wiem to -Wierzysz w Kocie, to niemożliwe, a teraz żegnaj -Biedrońśu otwórz oczy błagam. Ale ona przestała oddychać -Coś ty zrobił. -A nic tylko ją zabiłem -Pożałujesz tego, wtedy Kotu pojawiło sie Jing na ramieniu, a martwej Mar Jang, Kot wiedział, że to jego szansa i pokonał Wc, ale to że zobaczył tam swojego ojaca nie nteresowało go bo zauwazył, że jego dziewczyna uosi się i świeci, ale to nic niedało nadal nieoddychała podbiegł do niej połozył ją na swoich kolanach(Tak jak mar Kota w odc. Lady Wifi gdy wypadła z zamrazarki)I zaczął płakać -BIEDRONECZKO WYBACZ NIECHCIAŁEM, TO MOJA WINA GDYBYM WIEDZIAŁ TO BYM CIĘ OCHRONIŁ, NAWET JESLI OBIECAŁEM, A TERAZ PROSZĘ WRÓĆ ODDYCHAJ. Ona jednak tego nierobiła -Och Kropeczko. Zaczął wręcz ryczeć -Kocie niepłacz jestem tu -Nie, nie ma Cie to tylko moja wyobraźnia -Wcale nie Kocie otwórz oczy Chłopak otworzył oczy a tam zobaczył swoją kochana Biedronkę całaą i zdrową(No prawie) Nie mógł się powstrzymać i pocałował ją -Kocie to niebyłaby twoja wina, a ni niczyja inna, ja wiedziałam co się stanie i niechciałam zmieniać przyszłości, tylko, ze myślalam, że zgine -Ale skąd ty -Miewam czasem prorocze sny, ale teraz musisz się zająć.. tatą(powiedziała po cichutku) -Witaj Gabrielu, czemu pan to robił -Bo chciałem odzyska, zonę i syna -Już pan ich dawno odzyskał -Ale żona już nie wróci -Czemu tak uwazasz -Bo odeszła odemnie dawno temu z swoim kochankiem -Ona nie ma kochanka i nigdy niemiała -Jak to, o boże co ja zrobłem wziołem to mirakulum tylko przez to -Ona właśnie dlatego się wyprowadziła -Chciałabym ją zobaczyć -I zobaczy pan bo za tydzień będie z panem i swoim synem -Dziękuje wam i bardzo was też przepraszam. (A teraz powiem wam tak, ponoć Gabriel wyjechał to nieprawda szykował planna zdobycie mirakulum) Para poszła do domu tam Adrien i mar rozmawiaja -Marinette czemu mi nic niepoiedzałaś -Bo byś mi niepozwolił iść z tobą, a sam byś niedał rady -Marinette, ale wiesz doskonale jak się czułem tracąc Cię -ochanie wszystko czułam dzięki połaczeniu naszych myśli przez Jing-Jang -To dlatego ciągle myślałem racjonalnie to były twoje myśli -Tak Kocie Rozdział 27 -Marinette dziękuje, że zyjesz -Adrien gdyby nie ty to by mnie tu niebyło, to dzięki tobie osiągneliśmy siłę ostateczną, teraz jesteśmy lepsi tylko dzięki tobie. -Ale jak to -Adrien zawsze uważałam, ze jesteś silniejszy ode mnie, a także sprytniejszy, od samego początku wiedziałam, że to dzięki tobie zdobędziemy siłę -Kropko, ale to ty zawsze miałaś plan, to czemu akurat ja -Kocie, to wszystko dzieki twoim żartom, ratowaniu mnie i odwracaniu uwagi tak naprawdę ty byłeś szefem naszej grupy. Ja byłam tylko kims kto ma oczyszczać akumy -Jak dla mnie to ty byłaś najwazniejsza. -Dziękuje Kocie, ale ja nigdy niewierzyłam w siebie tak mocno jak ty, dziękuje że zawsze ze mną byłeś. A teraz musimy już iść do domów cześć, Kocie. 4 lata później 20 urodziny Marinette. Wszyscy tańczą wolnego, aż Adrien poprosił aby muzyka ucichła, chłopak uklękł na jedno kolano i wyciągną z kieszeni pudełeczko otworzył je i spytał: -Moja kochana Marinette jesteśmy razem już 6 lat, a ja odważyłem się na ten krok dopiero teraz, chcę spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia i, dlatego proszę Cię w tym dniu o jedno. Kochanie czy wyjdziesz za mnie i spędzisz ze mną resztę naszego życia? -O boże Adrien pewnie, że się zgadzam. Dziewczyna rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję. Resztę imprezy przetańczyli. Rok później odbył się slub, a 9 miesięcy po nim Marinette już była w szpitalu. Adrien z niecierpliwością czeka przed salą, az w końcu wyszła pielęgnirka -To pan jest ojcem? -Tak to ja co z Mar i dzieckiem -Żona i dziecko żyją, ale niestety drugie dziecko....nie przeżyło -Coo...nie, nie nie, czy mogę do niej wejść -Tak proszę. -Cześć kochanie jak się trzymasz -Adrien mieliśmy bliźniaki, teraz mamy tylko jedną córkę -kochanie pamiętasz co poiedziałem podczas ślubu. -Tak pamiętam "Nie martw się teraźniejszością lecz przyszłością, która niesie nam samo szczęście", jak nazwiemy zmarłą córkę -Może Emma -Dobrze, a nią nazwijmy Clara -Piękne imię, Marinette niemożemy jej powiedzieć o siostrze,może jak będzie starsza -Też tak mysle Małożeństwo wróciło do domu wraz z córką. 13 lat później Clara dostała miraculous Pawia jej rodzice niestarzeli się wyglądali tak samo jak gdy mieli 20 lat dzięki temu że osiągneli moc ostateczną , wiedzieli, że ich córka też posiada moc, lecz ona niewiedziała o nich. Tak ogólnie życie trwało dalej, az córka zmarła. Teraz pytanie czy to był sen proroczy naszych bohaterów,czy to się wydarzyło naprawdę, albo poprostu przewidzieli przyszłość tylko z troche innymi osobami, dowiemy sie w 2 sezonie, czy potoczy się wszystko tak jak we snie.Niewiem Nowy sezon będzię w następny Piątek Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania